


Sleep Talk

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform, eene fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd is talking in his sleep. What is it about?





	Sleep Talk

There it was again. The same time every late night. Eddy would wake up hearing Edd whimper in his sleep. Edd had no knowledge of this whenever Eddy pointed it out the next morning. Now, the situation further worried Eddy on what was causing Edd to cry and talk in his sleep.

Just then he remembered a quote from that movie ‘The Sixth Sense’. Despite the morbid atmosphere of the story that little boy said people could listen better when they were asleep. It was worth a shot.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on, sockhead?” Eddy whispered into Edd’s ear, gently hugging him.

Edd moaned. “… Right…”

“Right?” Eddy questioned. “What’s that mean?”

“… Am I… right?”

Eddy snickered lightly. He couldn’t wake Edd up from his slumber. “Aren’t you always right?”

“… My fault…” Edd whimpered.

Now Eddy’s smile vanished. “What’s your fault?”

Edd’s head thrashed to the side. his breath hitching. “… no time…”

Earlier in the year, Edd started grad school and continued to work full time. He hardly had enough time to spend with Eddy. There were days he called to update Eddy about his changed schedule canceling their plans. Immense guilt drowned out his voice. 

What further worried Eddy was the dangerous amount of stress Edd was under. What if Edd had a panic attack with nobody around?

Cuddling Edd closer, Edd whispered into Eddy’s ear. “Hey, you’re a powerhouse, Double Dee! Ain’t nothin’ your fault. You’re doin’ right. Just kick grad school in the ass and I am going to be so proud of you like I am now!” 

He snuggled closer, spooning against him and even planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Everything’s gonna be okay. I love you.”

And just like that, Edd’s whimpers stopped. The lovers slept soundly for the rest of the night.


End file.
